Caminhos Partidos
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Mas ali, diante do túmulo vazio onde prendera a outra metade de si, o fardo a ser carregado era muito pesado em seus ombros.


_**Caminhos partidos  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

"_I don't know how to let you go  
__I've given to you all of me, all that I'll ever be  
__We share the same heart and soul  
__I want you __to believe in me  
__See through my eyes and you will know  
__I'll take my chance that you will come home to me  
__Even if it takes some time for you to work it out  
__I'll be there_

_If I could be everything you want  
__If I could change everything I have done  
__Only you know where I have gone  
__I want to prove I am worthy to be called yours  
__I need you more that I ever have  
__And I don't want to stay, try and find me if you can  
__If I get lost along the way, please don't forget me  
__Know that I'll be here"  
__**Find My Way, P.O.D.**_

- # - # -

Ele estava lá, sentado nas pedras, a água quase até os joelhos.

A voz já não mais infantil cantarolava uma antiga cantiga, daquelas esquecidas no tempo, sem mais crianças que as cantassem. Uma pedra rodopiava em suas mãos, como há muito não fazia.

Ele costumava ouvir outra voz acompanhando a sua. Uma outra voz que sumira há meses, em gritos e maldições, sucumbindo lentamente dentro da água salgada.

Saga sempre soube que aquilo era o que deveria ter sido feito, mas isto não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Apenas sentia-se gradativamente sufocado pelo peso da culpa de ter assassinado o próprio irmão para depois cometer os crimes dos quais tentara fugir ao condená-lo.

Era exatamente naqueles momentos, quando percebia o quão manchado estava, que ele ouvia a voz de Kanon em sua cabeça. Não cheia de veneno, sedutoramente levando-o até a cobiça. Mas infantil, cantarolando a antiga cantiga, como quando eram crianças.

Porque, para ele, o irmão sempre seria um inocente. O meio havia feito com que ele se tornasse daquele jeito. Tudo que Kanon queria, agora ele tristemente concluía, era viver.

Por mais que eles tivessem um ao outro, o irmão era uma mera sombra. Kanon apenas queria ser um cavaleiro igual a ele, e engrandecê-lo ainda mais tornando-o Grande Mestre.

Inocência.

As intenções de seu irmão eram puras, no fim das contas, mesmo que destilassem veneno pelo caminho. E ele se recriminara noites e noites por não ter conseguido entendê-lo a tempo. Por tê-lo trancafiado naquela cela, destinando-o a uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

As costas curvas e a voz carregada de dor quebravam a postura altiva que sempre portara. Mas ali, diante do túmulo vazio onde prendera a outra metade de si, o fardo a ser carregado era muito pesado em seus ombros. Aquelas águas eram as testemunhas silenciosas da dor de duas almas separadas, mas únicas, e que se tornaram mortas em vida.

Saga apenas existia.

Ele se levantou, caminhando lentamente em direção ao mar bravio. Repetia seu ritual, aproximando-se das barras de ferro. Esquadrinhava a cela com os olhos, buscando algum vestígio de que estivera errado, de que ele estava vivo. Não tendo nada encontrado, mergulhava, de olhos abertos, para ver se o outro se escondia de si. Seus olhos ardiam, mas ele não se importava.

Ergueu novamente a cabeça, encostando a testa nas barras de ferro. Ele apenas queria voltar no tempo... Porque, apesar de sempre afirmar que tinham um ao outro, ele o matara. Em troca de que ? Da mais amarga solidão. Da dor sem fim. De assassinatos sucessivos, num grande ciclo de morte que o rondava.

Até o dia em que o levasse, enfim.

Retirou-se da água, dando uma última olhada na cela, e virando-se para uma longa caminhada de volta a própria prisão debaixo da máscara pesada. Mas o que Saga não sabia era que olhos o observavam meticulosamente, tão cheios de dor e de solidão quanto os dele, e que uma voz acompanhava baixinho sua cantoria.

Kanon se decidira por não voltar. Era o preço que Saga deveria pagar por sua incompreensão. Além disso, ele não desejava voltar a ser uma mera sombra de seu irmão. Ele queria abrir seu próprio caminho com suas próprias pernas, desta vez. E, um dia, talvez vislumbrar o sorriso dele novamente para si. Só não sabia dizer se seria cheio de mágoa ou de orgulho.

Que seus pés o levassem ao extremo oposto da metade de sua alma. Era o preço a se pagar pelas suas escolhas, suas ambições e seus sonhos. E, esperava ele, que não estivesse tão destruído a ponto de se lamentar quando seus objetivos finalmente fossem alcançados.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Eu nunca fiz uma fic com os gêmeos na vida... Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez. Curtíssima, apenas não conseguia parar de pensar no Saga sentado diante da prisão, cantando uma cantiga e pensando no irmão._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

30/31 de julho de 2007, 00:00.


End file.
